


Time to Take Care of Baby

by destielinfinity4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #slash, All Of The Porn None Of The Plot, All The Anal, Backseat of the Impala, Beta Wanted, Cas Finally Gets to Top, Cleaning Baby, Condoms, Dean enjoys bottoming, Fluffy beginning, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Not Beta Read, Surprise! - Freeform, Then comes the SMUT!!!, implied daddy issues, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielinfinity4/pseuds/destielinfinity4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks its a beautiful day to go out and show Baby he loves her. Turns out Cas wants a piece of said loving too. Its a PWP so the summary is fairly irrelevant anyway</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Take Care of Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I spent like a month editing this tbh. Its a rewrite of one of my first fanfics where the sex was literally a sentence *cringe* I hope this is better haha. Also I stole this idea from the book "Heart Shaped Box" ya know the one from the valentines day episode (I'd read it before and I was like WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE) *clears throat* anyway enjoy!!!

It was the perfect weather to take care of Baby. When Dean opened the bunker door he was greeted by a warm summer breeze. A breeze and a clear sky, though the temperature was a bit high. Dean decided he could take Baby out and open up her doors, letting the warm air through her interior, that and she could certainly use some scrubbing. Dean’s mind had been made up right away, he’d take out the vacuum and all the fluids Baby needed to run like the sexy beast she was. She certainly deserved the love, hunts always got her covered in blood, sweat, coffee, and beer. Her floor was littered with little bits of wrappers, crumbs, and sand. She certainly did not deserve any of that.

So with a clear plan in mind Dean reluctantly went back into the bunker to get proper clothes on. Now that he thought about it Dean realized he really hadn’t been out of the house much recently. Between Sam’s constant research and Cas’ determination to watch each and every episode of orange is the new black with him, it had been hard to get out of the bunker. That certainly needed to change.

When Dean slipped back into his bedroom he noticed that Cas had moved considerably from his original position. His eyebrows were furrowed, as if sleeping required every ounce of focus he possessed, his body was sprawled diagonally across the bed, his bare chest slowly rising and falling. The scene almost made Dean want to say ‘fuck it’ and jump right back in bed, but he needed to be out of the damn bunker, plus Cas certainly wasn't much of a morning person and he probably would not want to be woken up. Dean forced himself to focus on the task at hand, getting his work clothes on. After a bit of digging Dean managed to produce heavily worn denim shorts and a thinned black T-shirt, perfect.

Once he was finished getting dressed Dean headed back outside. Opening up Baby’s hood he noticed that she definitely needed a few fluids topped off. He made a mental note to grab the assorted engine fluids from inside and smiled. When he was done Baby was gonna run like a champ, a sexy, beautiful champ. Once he was done looking at the engine Dean moved on to look at the interior, he opened up all of her doors and bent inside. The results were mostly what he expected, coffee and blood stains, a bit of sand here and there, but he also noticed a few suspicious white stains here and there that would probably make guests very uncomfortable.

Dean began to feel a lump in his throat. The tell-tale sign of an upcoming anxiety attack. If Dad could see Baby like this... Dean swallowed heavily, he could hear the bite of his father's words, see every angry crease in his eyebrows. Dean closed his eyes, trying to push the emotions down, he did not want to deal with those, not now, not ever. Plus right now, they were just getting in the way. Today was about Baby, not his daddy issues.

Finally pushing his father from his mind Dean went inside to get his supplies. He grabbed engine fluids, the vacuum, and various surface cleaners, everything he’d need to make Baby gleam. God was she gonna look sexy after he was done with her. Once he had all his supplies Dean started with the engine fluids, making sure the engine was running as well as possible. She was an old girl, she needed a good engine. Once he was done with that he closed her hood and started up the vacuum. He remembered pretty quickly how annoying sand was, vacuuming took ages.

When he finally finished with the sand he moved on to clean various surfaces that had gotten dirty. He moved quickly all over the car, pausing to wipe a stain and then moving on. He smirked briefly as he wiped a spot of cum from the back window. He was lucky Sam hadn’t said anything, he always turned bright red when Sam gave an indication that he knew what he and Cas did when they were alone. He let himself indulge in memories of when the cum had gotten to the window, it was probably after a hunt. Dean and Cas had made a habit  of fucking right after they solved a case. They sometimes dropped Sam off at the motel parking lot and then drove off to some secluded location to get busy. Cas usually started  getting all hot and bothered during the ride there. It wasn’t rare for Dean to barely have time to get the Impala in park before Cas began devouring him

Dean shifted a bit to get to another section of the window and accidentally knocked over the wipes. When he reached down to get them he felt something else under the seat. It was probably lube, or a bullet or something, but Dean had to be sure. Dean grabbed the wipes and put them back on the seat before reaching his his arm back under. He felt around for the small object he’d felt before. It seemed to be stuck in a corner. After some struggling, Dean was finally able to get it loose and get a good look at it. It was an action figure Dad had given him when he was a kid. Back when they were traveling all over the country on hunts, when he and Sam sat in the back more often than not, and when Dean was still determined to be just like his father. Frowning, Dean put the action figure on the front dash. Damn, it brought back some memories.

He moved away from the window to clean various stains from the shifter. His Clorox clad hand working skilfully to make it shine. He was thinking about Cas again. Sleeping beautifully as always, covered only by the thin sheets of Dean's bed because he got hot in the night and threw his pajamas off. Dean pictured himself coming in there, covered in sweat and grease and lifting the white fabric off of Cas to reveal his body in its entirety. He pictured himself throwing the sheet aside and lowering himself on the bed between Cas legs to wake Cas up properly.

Dean realized he’d spent way too much time on the shifter and he forced himself to move on to something else. He’d clearly gotten a bit swept up in his work, he barely noticed the bunkers door open up and his pajama-clad boyfriend emerging from it with two steaming mugs of coffee in his hands. At some point Dean’s mind finally noticed the developments and without thinking he leapt out of the car to go kiss his boyfriend. Cas nearly jumped at the sudden display of energy, clearly he wasn’t awake enough for that, but he did let his lips separate briefly to let Dean in.

When they pulled away Cas gave a shy smile, saying “Hello, Dean.” in his gravelliest morning voice.

“Hey there beautiful.” Dean met his boyfriend's eyes, and wiped his grease-covered hands on his shorts before eagerly accepting a mug. Cas was wearing one of Dean's shirts, The one with a big red cartoon rose on it that Charlie had given him for his birthday, and a pair of plaid pajama pants. Adorable as always.

“Why didn’t you wake me? I would have been more than willing to help.” Cas examined Dean's face as he took a tentative sip of coffee.

“I dunno” Dean shrugged before smirking and saying “You get pretty grumpy when I interrupt your beauty sleep.” He then watched as Cas face went from pissed to confused to entertained in all of two seconds.

“Maybe if you would let me go to sleep at a reasonable hour I would wake up earlier.” Cas retorted, a smile returning to his face. His face became stern and he added “Dean, I would like you to make an attempt at getting more sleep yourself. The amount of sleep you get is not healthy.” He scolded Dean with his eyes.

“It’s the lifestyle Cas. Plus, maybe fucking an angel on the regular makes some of it up.” It was far too early to be serious.

“So you’re using me for the health benefits, I’m touched.” Cas took a small sip of coffee. Some of it spilled down his chin in a dark river. Dean's lips twitched into a grin before he could help himself, earning him a stern glare from Cas.

Dean chugged half of his mug and chuckled “Is Sammy up?”

Cas cleared his throat “Yeah, he’s reading in the library. How much work do you have left?”

“Well I’ve got to finish the back seat, we got that pretty dirty, and then I have to wash the exterior.”

“Mind if I sit?” Cas asked, motioning to the back seat.

Dean took another large sip of coffee “Sure babe, but it might get pretty tight in there. We might get, uncomfortably close.” He leaned in close to Cas and wrapped an arm around his waist, pecking his forehead gently. Cas tried to glare at him for being so forward but his gaze began to heat, the tell-tale sign that he was thinking unclean thoughts. Dean dragged himself away to get more cleaning supplies. He drained the rest of his coffee along the way before tossing the empty mug aside. By the time Dean finished gathering wipes, Cas had already plunked himself down in the car.

“Hey Dean?”

“Hm?”

“What’s that?”

Dean looked up to see Cas staring at the action figure perched on the dash. “Uh, I found it in the car. My dad gave it to me.”

“What are you going to do with it?”

“I don’t know, I was gonna ask Sammy if he wanted it, it uh… brings back some memories.”

Cas remained silent. He sat in the middle so Dean could have easy access to the windows and insides of the doors. Dean really just wanted to put the damn action figure out of his mind and Cas seemed to understand. He let Dean go back to cleaning as he silently drank his coffee.

It only took ten or so minutes for Cas focus on his coffee to wan. He began staring at Dean as though he were tearing his clothes off with his mind. It was kind of surprising because fifteen minutes ago Cas looked too sleepy to do addition, now he was wide awake and seemed to be thinking very unclean thoughts. Cas face always gave away his thoughts. Dean began to imagine what exactly Cas could be thinking and it certainly didn't help the situation. Shit, Cas was good at setting the mood, he could make things sexy by sitting in silence and drinking coffee, how many people can do that? It was probably his eyes, they communicated sex like nothing else.

Dean was trying his best not to act on impulse and just have Cas right then and there. He wanted to give Baby the cleaning she deserved. It wasn’t like he had anything against morning sex, he was just in the middle of something. However, the battle was becoming even harder due to the fact that he’d looked down at Cas lap to see a large tent in his pajama pants. His dick had certainly liked the image and had immediately began hogging all the blood his brain needed to resist his desire. In an attempt to gain some lucidity, Dean decided to grab some beer, despite it only being one in the afternoon. Cas had given him a look of disappointment that nearly made him change his mind, but just as Dean was about to start walking toward the bunker, Cas expression had changed from disappointment to something weird that he could not decipher. Dean decided it was probably nothing, and continued walking toward the bunker

While the cool shade of the bunker was welcome, he felt strange being inside after being out all day. Upon reaching the kitchen Dean realized how he could solve his ‘problem’. He could simply invite Cas for a shower when he was done the car. It was perfect, and everyone got what they needed. Dean grabbed the beers and headed out towards Baby, moving one to the crook of his elbow to open the door.

When Dean looked up at the car after moving the beer can back to his hand, he nearly dropped them both. While Dean had been gone Cas had taken off his pajama pants and Dean's shirt. He was standing fully nude behind the open back door on the drivers side, with a stupid fucking smirk on his face. It was one of the hottest things Dean had ever laid eyes on. Even with the car’s frame blocking all of Cas’ desirable regions. Dean pictured himself moving the door to see delectable hips and a certainly-erect cock. Dean felt his own cock twitch in his far too tight shorts as his eyes devoured the scene. He deposited the beers on the front steps, not wanting to waste them, and ran over to his lover. His mind fully  overtaken by lust. The only thing on his mind was getting his lips on the beautiful form in front of him. All else was irrelevant.

Screw the fucking plan, screw the shower. Screw cleaning the car. Screw it all, they were fucking, right now.  When Dean finally got to his boyfriend, he began kissing him furiously. His hands caressed every precious inch of Castiel's body. He felt Cas’ dick press into his hip through the uncomfortable layer of denim. He was really wearing too much clothes. All that mattered was getting Cas off like he fucking deserved and to do that he needed to get his fucking clothes off. So what if he had to clean up more cum.

Cas interrupted his thoughts by pressing a hot palm to the bulge in his jeans.  “Babe…” Cas whined into Dean's mouth “You seem distracted.” He moved to kiss Dean's neck, to give him time to respond.

He spoke without thinking, lips barely moving “I just cleaned Baby…” He mumbled 

Teeth poked against Dean’s shoulder as Cas smiled. “I swear to god Dean…”

After a pause he added “You’ve got quite a lot of clothes on, they're in the way…”  moaning gently between neck kisses.

“Fuck… You’re right.” Dean wanted nothing better than to get his ass out of these shorts. So he pulled Cas off of him and began pushing at the jeans. It was much easier to pull back from the kiss now that he was doing something that would get him closer to Cas. He mentally thanked himself for skipping the underwear when he got dressed that morning. It saved a few seconds of stripping.

When Cas finished getting Dean’s shirt over his head, Dean stepped out of the shorts and they rushed back together like a magnet. It briefly occurred to Dean that yeah, they were kind of in public. They were totally outside, and Sam could come outside any minute. It would piss Sam off, but it’s not like this kind of thing hadn't happened before. Sam had been walking in on Dean since he’d lost his virginity. And he'd been walking in on _them_ ever since they’d gotten together. A couple eye rolls and embarrassing jokes and they were both over it. In some twisted way it was just as much a part of Dean’s and Cas’ relationship as the sex itself.

Suddenly, Cas was kissing Dean's neck again, pulling him out of his head. Their dicks were rubbing up against each other and they were rocking their hips into the touch. God it felt good to be touching skin to skin. They were both slightly distracted and the kisses were a little less passionate as they tried to make the decision. Both of their minds were whirling through a thousand filthy things they could do to each other. Each sounded better and dirtier than the next. They just had to pick one.

Dean's hands found Cas' dick and began pleasuring it vigorously. His thumb and forefinger making ‘O’s and pumping from base to tip. One of Cas’ favorites.

“You like that?” Dean almost whispered, his voice low and thick with lust.

“Mm…” Cas moaned into his boyfriend's mouth “I was thinking… Something else.” Cas seemed to have made the decision.

“Yeah?” Dean asked, a chuckle in his voice “What d’ya want…Want me to suck your cock?... Want me inside you?… I’m… Open to anything..”

“We do those all the time…” Cas pulled back and put his thumbs on Dean's jaw line. A thumb rubbing the stubble Dean hadn’t bothered to shave. “I want something special.” His voice carried that telltale hint of a whine that was one of the hottest parts of Cas’ special sexy voice.

Dean moved his hands to massage his lovers perfect ass. There wasn’t much they didn’t do and it was surprisingly hard to come up with something. Unless… Ah, he had an idea. “You got anything in mind, sweetheart?”

“Mm-hm.” Cas was doing the eye-fucking again. His blue eyes looked like they were trying to send Dean the message directly. As if they couldn't be bothered with anything as trivial as spoken words. This was certainly a lot more intimate. Finally Cas’ eyes gave in and he said “Do you want me inside you, Dean?” His blue stare never wavered, it was sexy as hell, and yes, at that moment there was nothing Dean wanted more than the owner of those eyes fucking dominating him.

But did Dean really top that much? Thousands of memories flashed through his mind. Memories of him preparing Cas and gently sinking into his lover. He could only remember a few times Cas had actually topped. How had that even happened? It wasn’t like Dean didn't like being a bottom or anything. Dean loved the feeling of Cas inside him, filling him and making him feel completely safe. Then there was that time last Halloween where Dean had convinced Cas to go as a cowboy. As soon as they'd gotten home Dean insisted that Cas ride him like one while still wearing the hat. Hell yeah he was down to bottom, they needed to even the odds.

“Alright” Dean finally agreed, “I’ll grab the lube.”  

Dean still had a few objections to getting Baby dirty, but he quickly pushed them aside. He decided instead to retrieve the lube and a condom from underneath the front seat. When he looked back up his eyes met yet another objection. That fucking action figure Dad had given him. No, he was not gonna think about Dad. Dean forced himself to stop looking at it and got the rest of the way out of the car, putting the action figure and Dad completely out of his mind.

When Dean placed the supplies in Cas’ hand, the angel wasted no time rolling the condom on and covering his fingers and his dick in the slick substance. Dean also wasted no time bending over the seat to give Cas a good angle.

He decided to let Cas fuck him sideways, supporting himself on the palms of his hands. One leg up against the back of the seat, and the other on the front of the seat. His legs were spread wide open, ready for Cas to have his way with him. He probably looked ridiculous, but it would feel divine and that was all that really mattered.

Dean heard Cas exhale loudly in appreciation as he finished spreading the lube over his dick, mumbling almost to himself “God, you look so hot right now.”

Dean smiled “We need to do this more often.”

“Have sex? I don't think I could handle much more,”

“No, _This._ You topping, It's fucking hot.”

Cas slapped his ass in agreement with his clean hand and both of them smiled wide.

Dean could almost hear Cas’ facial expression. He would be squinting, concentrated. His mouth open just a bit and his tongue threatening to appear between his upper and lower teeth. Beautiful. Dean put his head down and briefly smelled the cleaner he’d used on the seat. It nearly made him laugh because they were getting the seat dirty all over again.

Dean barely felt Cas’ lubed up finger make contact with his entrance. The car was warm enough to keep the lube at almost body temperature. It was positively decadent. Cas smeared lube all around Dean’s entrance with his finger, and Dean hardly felt a thing. Cas was putting light pressure on the middle but not letting his finger sink all the way in. It felt like heaven. When had Cas gotten so fucking good at this?

Cas finally plunged a finger inside Dean and began pushing and pulling in an agonizing pace. “Mm… Dean you’re nice and relaxed for me…”

In the next thrust Dean felt three fingers enter him, they almost didn't burn at all. Dean tried to relax just a bit more in hopes that Cas would just get down to business. Cas continued making sure Dean was relaxed with his fingers for a little while longer. Then Dean felt the fingers leave him. Just when the emptiness began to set in he finally felt it. Cas was pushing the slippery head of his cock against his entrance. Dean’s own cock twitched happily at the contact. Dean closed his eyes in pleasure, it was all just too good.

Finally, Cas pushed all the way in, increasing the depth of his strokes with each one. Dean couldn’t help but rock into the thrusts. He tried to help Cas hit that special location that would make his vision blur in pleasure. He could feel some of his muscles burning because of the position he was in, but he was not about to move. He could feel Cas balls slapping into his ass as the speed of his thrusts increased. That made his own cock bob up into his stomach, leaving a wet patch of pre-cum. He could just picture Cas’ face. His eyes still squinting a little bit, and his face utterly uncontrolled. He was just so focused on pleasing Dean. He was so lucky to have Cas.

As Cas thrusts picked up Dean felt himself coming close to orgasm. Cas was so hot, Baby was so hot, feeling his lover inside him was so hot. Dean could barely take it anymore, all of it was perfect, utterly perfect. Finally pleasure flooded Deans body as he came all over the seat with a negligible pang of regret. But seconds later he felt Cas thrusts become short and forceful as he too neared orgasm. The action figure fell off of the dashboard as Cas came. Cas scratched Dean's hip bones so hard that he nearly drew blood, making Dean bite his lip and forget everything else besides him and Cas. Then Cas pulled out, threw the condom on the lawn, and they moved so they could hold each other in the back seat.

Dean stroked Cas’ bedhead as Cas rubbed a finger back and forth on Dean's arm. Both of them deep in the sleepy bliss that followed an orgasm. There was no need to talk and nothing to talk about. Everything was right with the world for just that split second. It was one of Dean's favorite things about sex. He loved the intimate silence he got to experience after.

After a while Dean the perfection began to disintegrate and Dean remembered the car. He looked around, his eyes catching on patches of sweat and cum. He’d have to clean Baby all over again. “So much for cleaning the car” He mumbled, smiling sleepily into Cas hair.

“We could still clean it, I suppose. If you want.” Cas replied. It was clearly an empty offer, the guy looked like he was about to fall asleep.

Dean laughed “Oh fuck no. I can do that tomorrow, the weather should last.”

“I’ll help tomorrow then.” Cas added.

There was a bit more silence, but the car began to get too warm, too sticky, and both of them began to get uncomfortable.

At last, Dean chuckled and said “We should probably get ourselves cleaned up though. Eventually Sammy’s gonna get lonely, don’t want him to come looking.”

“Mm…” Cas added half-heartedly. Clearly he still had no intention of moving.

“C’mon babe, let’s go shower or something.” He pushed upwards with his hips to get Cas to move, and he felt Cas respond and finally begin to stand.

Dean grabbed paper towels and cleaned up most of the wet spots while Cas searched for his pajama pants and put them back on.

When Dean decided he’d cleaned up most of the mess he began searching for his shorts. He glanced up at Cas and noticed he had a strange smirk on his face.

Cas met Dean's eyes and said  “Round two in the shower.” Then he began jogging towards the bunker. His chest was delightfully bare and he was clad only in those plaid pajama pants.

Dean mumbled a quick "Fuck" to himself and felt a smile play on his lips. He grabbed the first piece of clothing he could find and held it in front of his cock. He wasn’t about to let Cas get to the shower before him. He could only hope Sam would still be in the library and not anywhere near the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my work. I have a bunch of other destiel things you can read, plus I have a 100+ Kudos Spideypool PWP, Dean fangirling over P!ATD and a Creek exhibitionism THING. If any of those appeal to you check them out and I'll cry because I love you all and I love getting lots of Kudos and comments and I'm getting really emotional bye. 
> 
> Oh yeah and subscribing is a thing. A thing that would be helpful because I only post like every couple of months and then you can know I post WHENEVER that maybe. ILY guys thanks again for existing.


End file.
